REVENGE OF THE MOON GODDESS
by Yokimina Fuji
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are traveling through the forest in search of the shards of the shikon jewel and kagome is having weird visions and dreams. What is causing these things to happen? Could it be the moon?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story, OK, so don't sue me, now on with the story!  
  
Revenge of the Moon Goddess  
  
The moon. Some people look at it as one of natures beauties. Praising the moon goddess with their love and laughter and sending her gifts; but is the moon beautiful at all. To some people the moon is evil and the goddess that protects it. Who is right and who is wrong, no one knows, but to only those who search for the answer.  
  
"Inuyasha hurry up!" said Kagome. A low growling rumbling sound escapes through Inuyasha's throat. "I'm trying to you Wench!" yelled Inuyasha, "maybe you shouldn't put so much in this stupid bag." "For your information," said Kagome, "I have to study for a big test and if I don't I will fail!" stated Kagome. "Humph" mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stops, dead in his tracks. Kagome turned around to see what was wrong and she saw a painful look in his face. Kagome was trying to see what was wrong with him when she saw a cute little fur ball, Shippo, hanging on to Inuyasha's leg by his teeth. Shippo slowly took his teeth out of Inuyasha's leg and looks up toward an angry hanyou. "Serves you right for being mean to Kagome," shouted Shippo. Inuyasha clenches his fists into tight little balls and starts chasing Shippo around in circles. "Come here you little twerp!" Shouted the angry Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha," sighed Miroku, "you are always acting like such a child." Inuyasha stops chasing Shippo and looks at Miroku. "I do not act like a child," yelled Inuyasha. "Yes you do," Miroku said back. Inuyasha and Miroku continues to argue. Sango smiles at Kagome, thinking of how childish both of them were. "Well," said Kagome, "we are going to have to set up camp." Kagome thinks in her head, " Those three could argue for hours. In the background you could still hear Inuyasha and Miroku arguing. "Tetsaiga," said Inuyasha, pulling out his sword and pointing it towards Miroku. Miroku puts his left hand by his right hand, getting it ready to pull the prayer beads off his hand and release his wind tunnel.  
  
The sun had set and Kagome and Sango had already set up camp. The gang was quiet. Inuyasha and Miroku set quietly against separate trees glowing with the light of the fire. Kagome smiled, looking down at the little kitsune on her lap, fast asleep from that days journey. "He looks so innocent doesn't he," said Sango. "Yes, he does," said Kagome in a soft voice not wanting to wake him up. Sango looks up from the dancing flames to look at Kagome. "Have you sensed any jewel shards yet Kagome?" asked Sango. "No," said Kagome, "I haven't sensed any at all." Kagome looks at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye and sighs. "What is wrong?" said a worried Sango. "Oh, nothing," said Kagome shrugging the question off with waves of her hands. Inuyasha jumps a tree and looks down on the gang. "We should go to sleep now," said Inuyasha, "we have a big day tomorrow." Everybody took his advice and got ready for bed, Sango making sure she wasn't in groping reach of Miroku. They all fell asleep except Inuyasha , who was in deep thought. Inuyasha thinks to himself, "The time is coming, we have to go and go fast."  
  
The air was cold and frigid. Kagome set up in her sleeping bag, trying not to disturb Shippo, but when Kagome looked down the little kitsune was gone. Kagome's mind rushed around searching for answers to were he could have gone, but she couldn't think straight. Kagome stood up, still in her school uniform and took off not caring of the breeze that stung her legs.  
  
Kagome had left the camp and was pushing her way through the foggy forest shouting Shippo's name. Nothing responded to the calling except the sound of the wind that was blowing her onward. Kagome had walked a distance away from the camp when she stopped frozen in her tracks. She couldn't move she couldn't talk, and the worst thing was is that she couldn't see anything except pure blankness. Chills of fright were running through her spine, and her heart was racing. She wanted to yell out for Inuyasha, she wanted him to protect her, she wanted him to be with her, so she could feel the warmth of his body and know that she was safe. Kagome's thoughts were disrupted when a bone chilling scream of a woman flew past her. It wasn't a scream for help, more like a scream looking for pain. The wind was coming back to her, flying toward the back of her frozen body, screaming all the way. Kagome thought she was going to go crazy, the wind came up to her back and stopped, clinching her in its tight grip. "Kagome," said a light voice. The tight grip of the screeching woman increased and it felt like her body was going to be pulled in half.  
  
"Kagome!" said Inuyasha, throwing a nut that had hit her on the head. Kagome set up in a flash with sweat running down her face, and the air was not cold. Kagome looked around trying to find Inuyasha. Inuyasha had jumped down from the tree and was crouching down beside Kagome. "Inuyasha," wailed Kagome, tears dripping down her face. Kagome went towards Inuyasha hurriedly and buried her face into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha sat there for a second not knowing what to do, but after a second he wrapped his arms around Kagome, whispering comforting words in her ear to calm her down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So how did you like it! This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction, so if you want to point out any errors or give me suggestions about the story, go right ahead! So please, please review, and tell me how you like it!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story, so you can't sue me, ha ha, any ways enjoy the second chapter!  
  
Authors note: Okay, I have only received one review but I hope it is because I have it were only authors can review so I am going to change that were everybody that reads my fanfic can review! This is the second chapter so I hope you like this better than the first.  
  
Revenge of the Moon Goddess Chapter 2  
  
"Kagome, stop crying and tell me what's wrong," Inuyasha said lightly into her ear but only more sobs came from her. "I mean it Kagome," Inuyasha stood up and looked down at her, "if you don't tell me what is wrong I am going to throw your weird looking book thingies in the fire!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, stood up and stared him in the eyes.  
  
"You do that and I will say the "S" word."  
  
Inuyasha stopped rummaging through kagome's backpack looking for her books when she said that. "Fine, I don't want to know why you were crying, its not my problem, at least I don't sleep walk." Inuyasha turned around and jumped for his favorite spot in the tree. He was in mid air when he saw Kagome bend over to fix her sleeping bag. He went above the branch not knowing that and on his way down he landed on his branch only problem was, was that he had a leg on each side of the branch. A look of pain went across Inuyasha's face and he slowly slid his way down and landed with a thud.  
  
Kagome heard a loud bang and turned around to see what it was. What she saw was a half demon that had landed on his head and his legs dangling in the nights air. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome felt like bursting out in laughter but decided against it, Miroku might wake up and wonder why only her and Inuyasha had been awake, him and his hentai thoughts. She decided to say something smart instead. "Humph, servers you right for being an idiot." She pulled back her sleeping bag and slipped in, covered herself up and closed her eyes, Inuyasha's legs still twitching in the air.  
  
Later on that day the gang continued on through the forest. Miroku already had plenty of bumps on his head from Sango's boomerang from when he groped her. Inuyasha was walking a few feet in front of everybody else and had a very concerned look on his face. Sango walked over to Kagome and quietly asked her a question not wanting Inuyasha to hear.  
  
"Kagome, what is wrong with Inuyasha?" her hand covering up the space between her mouth and Kagome's ear. Kagome tuned her head to look at Sango.  
  
"I don't no, he has been acting weird ever since this morning." She thought about last and a frightened expression crossed her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing really!" Kagome said shrugging off the question like it was nothing, but the truth was is that there was something wrong and she wasn't exactly why she had had that dream or what it meant.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up, listening to the two girl's conversation and could smell that Kagome was frightened by something. He doesn't like it when she is frightened.  
  
"Are you guys coming?" Inuyasha yelled at the four people behind him. "we have to get a move on before it gets dark again and I want to have at least one shard of the jewel today!" He looked at them with his fist in the air and his fangs showing so everybody could see them.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha," Miroku said while walking up to Inuyasha, "you can't push these things, the jewel usually finds us anyway so why don't you just relax!" Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.  
  
"Fine, I will leave you alone." Miroku walked away and walked over to Sango and placed a hand on each shoulder and started massaging her shoulder and gradually working his hands down.  
  
BANG!  
  
Inuyasha looked back to see Sango with her boomerang in her hands and a lecherous monk holding his head in a crouching position.  
  
"Serves you right." Inuyasha said in a low voice and turned back around continuing down the trail.  
  
"Inuyasha wait up!" Kagome runs up to Inuyasha.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome looks up at him and looks in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me." Inuyasha turned his head around and stared at the ground.  
  
"Something is wrong Inuyasha and you better tell me!" Kagome walked in front of him holding both of her arms up so he couldn't move away.  
  
"I SAID NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME WINCH!" Inuyasha barked at her. Kagome's eyes widened, tears ready to fall.  
  
"I.was..only..concerned..about.you." Kagome lowered her head and was walking back to stand next to Sango.  
  
"Wait, Kagome don't cry, I didn't mean it!" He reached over and was about to grab her shoulder when Kagome spun around, closed her eyes and pulled her arms to her side and yelled.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
"Humph, serves you right!" She spun back around, stuck her nose in the air and walked over to Sango.  
  
Shippo ran over to the fallen hanyou and jumped on his head. "What did you do to her this time Inuyasha, you better not have hurt her!" Shippo jumped up into the air and turned into a big pink ball with huge eyes and started gnawing on his head. The magic from the prayer beads was wearing off and Inuyasha pulled up his right arm and punched the pink ball, making it transform back into the little fox demon.  
  
Shippo shot up and ran to Kagome to tell on Inuyasha. "Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!"  
  
"Inuyasha quit picking on Shippo!"  
  
"He started it!" Inuyasha replied yelled back.  
  
"Sit!" ~~~~~~~~~ The gang had finally settled down, and was again proceeding down the bumpy path. Kagome stopped, and looked down to her feet, her eyes widening in fright. There was nothing there! Nothing! She raised her head to see if the rest of the group was seeing what she was but they were also gone.  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"Shippo"  
  
"Sango and Miroku!"  
  
"Were are you guys!" Her voice starting to tremble.  
  
"AaaaaaaaaaaHhhh!" The same earsplitting scream from her dream was coming from above her.  
  
With her hands on her ears and her eyes twitching from the pain she looked up to the blank sky to see what it was.  
  
A woman. A women was coming down towards her teeth glaring and her light blue kimono and long pitch black hair flying behind her. The woman was drawing nearer and was becoming more frightening when she started to transform into a demon.  
  
Kagome looked closer at the demon who was swooping lower to attack her with her now raised left arm and jagged claws. The demon's kimono had slipped down and Kagome could see that in her heart was implanted a shard of the shikon no tama, and the picture of the glowing moon behind her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry but this chapter is finished, hoped you like it! Hopefully I will get more people to review and if you tried to review last time and you couldn't I am sorry, I will fix it. If you like this story so far tell me and I will continue on to chapter three, or I will do it anyway unless people absolutely hate it. OK got to go, Bye! 


End file.
